Size of the Moon
, performed by Nogizaka46, is the fourteenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began from episode 333 and ended with episode 356. It was succeeded by Crimson Lotus. Lyrics Rōmaji Kon'ya no tsuki wa naze ka hitomawari ōkikute Itsumo yori akaruku terasu Senaka o marumete tobotobo kaeru michi Don'na toki mo mikata wa iru Nani mo iwazu naketara ī ne Namida ga karetara owari Motto boku ga tsuyoku naranakya… Kanashimi wa jiritsu e no ippo Nando kizutsukeba itami o wasureru? Akai chi o nagaseba inochi o omoidasu-sa Michi ni taore dainoji ni Sora o miagete omou Shin no kodoku to wa kako no nai mono Ima shika shiranu mono Kanji 今夜の月は なぜか一回り大きくて いつもより明るく照らす 背中を丸めてとぼとぼ帰る道 どんな時も味方はいる 何も言わず 泣けたらいいね 涙が涸れたら終わり もっと 僕が強くならなきゃ… 悲しみは自立への一歩 何度 傷つけば 痛みを忘れる？ 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の孤独とは 過去のない者 今しか知らぬ者 English The moon tonight is bigger for some reason, Its light is also brighter. Coming back home You can meet your ally anytime. And I'm crying silently And when no tears left Isn't it making me stronger… Sadness is one more step to the independence Should I forget the hurting pain? Reminding, flowing red blood is Life. And on this long path I'm falling, Looking to the sky and thinking True loneliness is a man without a past And only now I find out, who I am. Rōmaji (Full Version) Konya no tsuki wa Nazeka hitomawari ōkikute Itsu mo yori akaruku terasu Senaka wo marumete tobotobo kaeru michi Donna toki mo mikata wa iru Nani mo iwazu Naketara ii ne Namida ga karetara owari Motto Boku ga tsuyoku naranakya... Kanashimi wa jiritsu e no ippo Nando kizutsukeba Itami wo wasureru? Akai chi wo nagaseba Inochi wo omoidasu sa Michi ni taore Dai no ji ni Sora wo miagete omou Shin no kodoku to wa Kako no nai mono Ima shika shiranu mono Kinou no tsuki wa Donna ookisa datta no ka Tenohira de katachi wo tsukuru Umareta sono hi kara ano yo ni yuku hi made Minogasu koto mo kitto aru Nakama-tachi wa Koko ni wa inai Dokoka de kurashite iru yo Dakedo Moshimo nanika attara Itsu datte kaketsukeru darou Nando kizutsukeba Tsuki wa kakete yuku? Yoake ga chikazukeba Shiren mo shizuka ni kieru Doro wo harai Tachiagari Boku wa shisei wo tadasu Tsurai koto ga Atta toki ni wa Mabuta wo shizuka ni tojite Kyou no Ooki na tsuki wo omotte Mayotteru ashimoto terasou Jibun ni usotsukeba Jibun wo ushinau yo Tsuki ni kumo ga kakatte mo Shinjiteru sono michi wo susume! Nando kizutsukeba Itami wo wasureru? Akai chi wo nagaseba Inochi wo omoidasu sa Michi ni taore Dai no ji ni Sora wo miagete omou Shin no tsuyosa to wa Yume wo miru mono Ai wo shinjiru mono Kanji (Full Version) 今夜の月は なぜか一回り大きくて いつもより明るく照らす 背中を丸めてとぼとぼ帰る道 どんな時も味方はいる 何も言わず 泣けたらいいね 涙が涸れたら終わり もっと 僕が強くならなきゃ… 悲しみは自立への一歩 何度 傷つけば 痛みを忘れる? 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の孤独とは 過去のない者 今しか知らぬ者 昨日の月は どんな大きさだったのか 掌で形を作る 生まれたその日からあの世に行く日まで 見逃すこともきっとある 仲間たちは ここにはいない どこかで暮らしているよ だけど もしも何かあったら いつだって駆けつけるだろう 何度 傷つけば 月は欠けて行く? 夜明けが 近つけば 試練も静かに消える 泥を払い 立ち上がり 僕は姿勢を正す つらいことが あった時には 瞼(まぶた)を静かに閉じて 今日の 大きな月を想って 迷ってる足下 照らそう 自分に嘘つけば 自分を失うよ 月に雲がかかっても 信じてるその道を進め! 何度 傷つけば 痛みを忘れる? 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の強さとは 夢を見る者 愛を信じる者 English (Full Version) The moon tonight is bigger for some reason, It shines more brightly than usual Rounding my back, I trudge home My ally is always there Without saying anything It's all right to cry When my tears dry I have to Become stronger… Sadness is a step towards independence How many times do I have to be hurt To forget about the pain? When I shed red blood I'm reminded of life Collapsing in the road Spread-eagled I look up at the sky and think That true solitude is People with no past People who know of nothing but right now I wonder how big The moon was yesterday? I make its shape with my hand Since the day I was born until the day I go out into the world I'm sure there are things I'll overlook I have no Comrades here They live somewhere else But If something were to happen I'm sure they'd dash over anytime If I'm hurt many times over Will the moon start to wane? When dawn approaches My trials will also fade silently away I'll wipe off the mud And stand up again Straight and tall When difficult times Came to me I quietly closed my eyes Thinking of today's Enormous moon Lighting my wandering steps If I lie to myself I'll lose myself Even if the moon is covered in clouds Advance down the path you believe in! How many times do I have to be hurt To forget about the pain? When I shed red blood I'm reminded of life Collapsing in the road Spread-eagled I look up at the sky and think That true strength is People who dream People who believe in love Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Kurama * Itachi Uchiha * Nonō Yakushi * Rin Nohara * Tobi * Madara Uchiha * Tsunade * A * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī * Gaara * Naruto Uzumaki * Gyūki * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Kabuto Yakushi * Sasuke Uchiha * Ten-Tails (silhouetted) * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Killer B Trivia * This is the second opening in the Naruto: Shippūden and overall Naruto series in which none of the Konoha 11 appear except Naruto. The first opening was Not Even Sudden Rain Can Defeat Me. * In the second version, Nonō is depicted with black and red colours instead of the original colours. * Strangely, Ōnoki's outfit is in the condition it was in before Madara's assault in one instance, but is damaged throughout the rest of the opening. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings